High School Wars
by eskie02
Summary: Wayne and Lucien are now freshmen at Soap City High, they both being bullied and will they finally learn to like each other read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**The **

**Cramp **

**Twins**

_**High School Wars**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Lucien and Wayne had grown a lot over the summer holiday school would be starting next week and they were not thrilled. Lucien had convinced his mother to let him do his own school shopping with Mari. Wayne hated shopping but there was no way he was going with his "mommy" so he put on his "good boy" act and got her to say "yes."

"Mari do you know what high school has in store for us?" Lucien asked raising his arms in the air in defeat

Mari rolled her eyes "No what?"

"Trouble," Lucien answered with a quiver in his voice.

"What trouble?" she asked

"Oh you know we're going to be freshman and ..."

"And your still a girl pants," Wayne laughed be behind them

Lucien face turned red "Don't you think that name is a little...you know...old,"

"NO!" Wayne shouted grabbing hold of Lucien and was about to punch him when he looked up and saw a new store in the mall

Lucien turned to look at what he was looking at "Ha, like mom would ever let you get one,"

"Get bent lizard legs," Wayne replied as he let go of Lucien and walked towards the store

Mari shook her head "Come Lucien let's go forget about him,"

Wayne walked into the store and was overwhelmed, guitars wall to wall but one caught his eye "How much is this one?" he asked the man behind the counter

"On sale today only $50," the man said with a smile

Wayne looked at the guitar and smiled "I'll take it,"

Lucien and Mari had made a few purchases and had made their way to the food court for a quick bite to eat. They wanted to try the new place that promised an All You Can Eat Salad Bar with everything organic and fresh.

"Hey flat face look what I bought," Wayne said when he spotted his brother

"Wayne mother is going to be so angry,"

Wayne just shrugged his shoulders "Big whoop girl features,"

Just then Wendy Winkle walked by "Hi Sugar Lips," she cooed

Wayne turned quick "Stay away from me," he demanded and rushed off.

Wendy's face dropped "Why doesn't he love me?" she cried running the opposite direction

xoxoxxoxoxoxox

Lucien made his way home to find out his mother let Wayne keep the guitar "My life's a living Hell," he sighed and went up stairs to his room. "Why does he always get away with everything?" he asked himself throwing his bags onto the bed.

"Dinner time boys!" yelled Mrs. Cramp

Lucien sighed and walked out of his room and down to dinner table "What's for dinner mom? he asked

"Pasta don't worry sweetie I made your without meat," she replied happily

"Thanks,"

"Wayne your 14 years old don't eat like that," their mother snapped when Wayne started to scarf down his food

"Yes mother I"m a good boy," Wayne smiled and started to eat slower

Lucien rolled his eyes "Good boy yeah right,"

Wayne stopped eating "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked clutching his fist at Lucien who in returned gluped

"Boys stop fighting all the time," Mr. Cramp said folding his arms across his chest

Mrs. Cramp nodded "Your father right you know someday you two will need each other."

Wayne and Lucien looked at each other then bursted into laughter

"Me need girl-pants yeah right," Wayne said wiping a tear from his eye

"Yeah that goes double for me," added Lucien.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

**First Day of School: **

Soap City High was way on the side of Soup City so Lucien and Wayne had to take the bus to school, as they waited for the bus Tony walked up "Wow Tony you've grown over the summer," Lucien gasped

In fact Tony had grown a lot he was now just about the height of them "Yeah I know," he replied happily

"Shut up love birds," Wayne snapped

Lucien glared at his brother 'why did he always have to do that? make some sort of comment up about me'

"See ya later Lucien," Tony said waving good-bye as the bus pulled up.

"Well this is it Wayne," Lucien sighed as he stepped onto the bus

"Look boys fresh meat," said a deep voice

Lucien looked up and saw an 11th grader standing in front of him but before he could say anything the boy yanked him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the floor. Wayne stepped onto the bus to see Lucien on the ground with the 11th grader pulling his hair, when he saw this got a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked the 11th grader

"Um...?" Wayne started to say

The 11th grader let go of Lucien's hair, stood up and advanced onto Wayne then shoved him really hard "Now you loser listen up you two sit in the back of the bus that's where the nerds go," he laughed "do I make myself clear?"

Both Wayne and Lucien nodded and found their seats, Lucien knew Wayne did not like being called a loser because it hurt him when he was called one so placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't touch me lady-fingers," he snapped

"Sorry," Lucien sighed

Things did not improve for the boys as the progressed everywhere they went 11th graders were popping out left and right. Lucien was tripped in the hall handing to class and Wayne was tripped in the bathroom. Lunch was no picnic poor Lucien had nothing but a crappy salad bar to choose from nothing organic about it, Lucien looked around at the crowded cafeteria "No place to sit," he sighed then he spotted a table way on the other side. Lucien made his way towards the table just as he got there Wayne sat down.

"Mind if I sit here," Lucien asked pointing to an empty seat

Wayne growled the said "Fine but don't talk to me stink-breath,"

Lucien smiled and sat down 'why was Wayne being nice to him' he thought 'maybe it was just because it's the first day,'

"Stop smiling!" Wayne snapped when he noticed that his brother had not stopped smiling when he sat down.

"Thanks," Lucien mumbled then started to eat his salad

"Well lookie here we have the Cramp Twins," said the 11th grader from the bus "say what kind of name is Cramp any way?" his gang of friends laughed

"You know what's funny you two don't even look alike," he laughed "what are you loser doing at MY table?"

Wayne looked at him then said "Your table I don't see "Your" name on it,"

"Really," he said before he grabbed Wayne my the head then asked "what's that say smart guy?" showing him some writing

"Drake's table," Wayne read aloud

"That's right Drake's table," Drake replied

"Sorry we did not see it," Lucien pointed out

"Get lost!" he yelled

xoxoxoxoxoxox

P.E. class was next

"Welcome class," the coach said as the class entered the gym "I'm Coach Miller,"

The class sat in a large circle mat "Today we will be doing some demo wrestling any volunteers?" asked Coach Miller

Wayne's hand shot up first, Lucien rolled his eyes 'what was so great about wrestling?' he wondered.

"Yes you..?"

"Wayne Cramp," Wayne said smiling

"Alright Wayne you can go first,"

Wayne got into the center of the mat to wait for his opponent, he did have to wait long for the person because out walked someone all padded up all you could see was eyes.

"Easy," Wayne said swishing the air

"Okay on thee...one...two...three...go..,"

Wayne and the person locked bodies and before long the person was on top of him holding him down, Lucien chuckled at the sight of his brother's shocked face when he could not move. Wayne managed to get one arm free so he went for the mask the person was wearing and yanked it off everyone gasped. Wayne laid there in shock he blinked a couple of times he was being held down by a girl, he felt stupid, weird and hot all at once.

"Sorry," she said getting off and holding out her hand for him to take, when he did not take it she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Gentlemen Gloria," said Coach Miller clapping his hands "she was our champion last year,"

Wayne was still speechless by the end of the day so Lucian took this as his advantage "Hey Wayne," he teased "there's Gloria,"

Wayne gasped "Where?"

Lucien started to laugh "Your so easy,"

Wayne grabbed hold of Lucien and was about to hit him when a voice came from behind them

"Sorry about earlier,"

They turned to see Gloria standing there, Wayne could feel his palms go sweaty and was again a loss of words. "Any way I just wanted invite you guys to the freshman party this weekend at my house," she said smiling.

Lucien looked at Wayne's face and smiled an evil smile "We'd love to go," he said.

"Great see you there," she said and walked away

Once she was gone Wayne blurted out "She's hot," the immediately covered his mouth but the damage was done for Wendy heard what he just said.

"Why do you like her over me?" she asked angrily

"Leave me alone "Yuck girl" " he replied the turned to Lucien "come on girl-pants,"

"So you think she's hot eh Wayne?" Lucien teased

Wayne got all defensive "No!"

"Then why did you say it back there hum?"

"Get bent flat-face,"

Lucien shook his head and started to think "Oh well somethings never change and so much for a great first day"

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Cramp Twins Brian Wood does. Reviews are always welcome... Hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The **

**Cramp Twins**

**High School Wars **

**Chapter 2**

"So boys how was your first week of high school?" asked Mr. Cramp

"Oh um...aces," Wayne replied with a forced smile

Lucien look at him 'why was he lying?' he asked himself 'but hey Wayne always lies' so he just shrugged it off.

Friday was the best day of the week everyone was happy even the bullies, Lucien and Mari walked along the hallway together talking

"I don't get it Mari Wayne doesn't like girls so why does he like this one?" he asked

Mari just shook her head and asked "What does this have to with you?"

Lucien just looked down at the ground "Well you know he doesn't have any feelings and such."

"Yeah but I still don't see how this has anything to with you," she pointed out "anyway who are you taking to the party tomorrow?"

Lucien felt his cheeks turn pink and beads of sweat form on his forehead "Oh ...um...I don't know," he replied running his hand on the back of his neck.

He watched her face go from smiling to look of disappointed "I see," she sighed and started walk off "see ya later Lucien,"

Now he felt bad but they had a beautiful friendship and he did want to ruin he almost did once when they were ten but she had changed alot since then her hair was now long and being held back into a ponytail and her body had a shape to it.

Meanwhile Wayne was on the side of the school trying to avoid "Pink-sink," as he walked down the hall he asked himself "Why won't she leave me alone I hate her,"

"WAYNE!" Wendy shouted

Wayne heard her voice "Got to hide," he said aloud and started to walk faster and was just about to walk around the corn when a hand reached out and pulled him into a closet.

He heard Wendy go by and he smiled "Gee thanks," he said then turned around to see who pulled him in the closet "um..um..." he felt his cheeks turn hot it was Gloria who had saved him.

She started to giggle "You don't have to nervous around me,"

Wayne started to back up reached for the door handle "Wait," she cried

"Why should I?" he asked tyring to sound tough

"Because I'm..um..hiding,"

Wayne looked at "Yeah from what?"

Just when she was about to say something the closet door opened "Wayne there you are darling!" exclaimed Wendy as she dragged him out as he protested

"Hey why don't you let him go!" yelled Gloria

Wendy turned to her "And what are you going to do about it tomboy?"

Gloria looked down at her clothes so what if it was a boy t-shirt then she looked back at Wendy "Can't you see he doesn't want to go with you,"

"Wayne is this true?" Wendy asked with a sad look on her face

"YES!" Wayne shouted

"Then I'll scream," Wendy replied with a dark look on her face

"Then scream I don't care," Wayne shrugged.

Wendy face turned hard and opened her mouth to scream "What's going on here?" asked a voice from behind

"Mr. Fish Wayne insulted me," Wendy lied

Mr. Fish looked shocked Wendy had on such an Innocent look on her face she must be telling the truth then turned towards Wayne placing his hands on his hips.

"What no I didn't," Wayne protested

"Mr. Cramp come see me after class do you hear me," he said in a demanding way then walked off.

When Mr. Fish was gone Wendy got an evil smile on her face and giggled "See Wayne what happens when you don't like me," she said walking away with her nose up in the air.

After Classes Lucien was waiting at the buses but where was Wayne he had heard that him and Gloria were found in the closet together so he went to go find her maybe she would know if she knew where he was. Wait why did he care where Wayne was it wasn't like he would do the same for him but Lucien pressed on looking for Gloria.

Gloria was by herself waiting for her ride when Lucien found her she looked sad.

"Hi Gloria," he said as he approached her

She quickly looked "Oh hi Lucien,"

Lucien looked at her face she looked as if she had been crying "What's wrong?" he asked

"Oh nothing what's up?"

"Do you know where Wayne is?"

"Yes he's in Mr. Fish's office," she replied

"Thanks," he said turning to go see Mr. Fish

"See you tomorrow," she called after him

Lucien rushed down the hall to Mr. Fish's office thinking " I have to hurry I don't want to miss the bus that's along walk" when he finally reached the office Wayne was on his way out "What are you doing here?" he asked placing his hands on his hips

"I was coming to see what was taking you so long," Lucien explained

"Yeah well I was busy,"

Lucien got a smile across his face "Yeah I know I heard you and Gloria in the closet together," he teased wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Wayne clutched his hands into a fist "SHUT UP!" he snapped

"What's the matter Wayne why do you get so touchy when I say Gloria?"

"Your dead frog-breath!" he yelled and that was Lucien's cue to run.

Just as they got to their bus it pulled away "Great grub-features now we have to walk," Wayne said angrily

"Hey wait how is this my fault," Lucien pointed out

Wayne thought about for a second then hissed "Because everything is fault,"

They walked in silence until Lucien asked "Why do we hate each other?"

"Because your a girl-pants," Wayne answered

"Wayne come on be serious,"

"Alright your uncool then," he replied

"What does cool have to do with anything it's stupid," Lucien said

Wayne turned to him and growled "Your stupid,"

"Whatever," Lucien sighed "you know I don't hate you I just don't like you,"

"Yeah so what do I care what you feel about me," Wayne said.

Lucien shook his head as they continued to walk home "So Wayne what were you doing with Gloria anyway?"

Wayne stopped and turned to Lucien "Mind your own business girl-pants!" he snapped

Once they got home Wayne rushed upstairs to his guitar and started to strumming the cords hard and fast so that all that was coming out of his room was just horrible noise. Lucien covered his ears as he tried to his homework "Why doesn't anyone stop him?" he thought then he slammed his pencil down "that's it," he hissed as he made his way towards Wayne's room.

"KNOCK...KNOCK!"

No answer just noise

"KNOCK...KNOCK!"

Still no answer

Now Lucien mustered all his courage to open the door once he did he marched towards the amp and pulled the plug, Wayne turned with fire in his eyes "Plug it back in NOW!" he snapped

Wayne slowly advanced him "Stay back!" exclaimed Lucien but Wayne kept coming

"I said plug it back in," he hissed

Lucien looked his brother in the face then sighed "Can't you wait until after I finish my homework?"

Wayne stopped let out a sigh then put his finger by his mouth "Um...Let me think about it...," he paused a second "NO! Now plug it back in!"

Still Lucien refused to plug it back so now it was time for Wayne took matters into his own hands, he grabbed Lucien's shirt collar raised his fist when their mother walked it...

"What's going on in here boys?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

Wayne let go of Lucien and put his innocent face on "Girl..I mean Lucien unplugged my amp for no reason,"

Mrs. Cramp looked at Wayne's face then she turned her attention to Lucien "Why on earth did you do that dear?" she asked

"Because I was trying to my homework and his **Noise** was making it hard for me to concentrate," Lucien tried to point out.

"Lucien..." she started to say but Lucien shook his head in disbelief "I knew it... your going to take his side like always," with that said he turned and walked back to his room and _**SLAMMED**_ his door shut **"THIS FAMILY SUCKS!" **he yelled.

"Some kids are bad seeds," Wayne said as he went to plug his guitar back into the amp and once Lucien was back into his room.

"Wayne Cramp don't talk about your brother like that," Mrs. Cramp said as she took his amp away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Wayne asked

"It's just until later enjoy the fresh clean sounds dear," she said and walked away.

**The Next Night...**

Things had not improved between the twins every little thing would set them off and have them ripping at eachothers necks.

"You boys better behave or else your not going to the party," Mrs. Cramp threatened

"But Honey Mop.." Mr. Cramp started to say but quickly stopped by the look his wife gave him.

Mr. and Mrs. Cramp kissed their boys goodbye as they left for the party, when the arrived Gloria greeted them

"Hi Lucien..Hi Wayne," she said smiling

Wayne was again at a loss of words 'why does she always do this to me?' he asked himself

"Hiya Gloria," pipped up Lucien

"Well come in," Gloria said motioning them into the door

Once they were inside Gloria told them what kind of party this was

"A pudding balloon tossing party?" Mari asked

"Yes we are going to ruin Wendy Winkles party," Gloria explained

"We're what?" Lucien asked

"You heard her we are going to ruin Pink-Sink's party," Wayne said finally finding his voice

Gloria looked at him "Pink-Stink I like that," she said placing her one hand on top of his for a brief second.

Wayne quickly pulled his hand away he could feel that his was face on fire "Sorry," Gloria whispered

Lucien had his doubts but that did not stop him filling up pudding balloons, once they were finished they walked to Winkle's garden party.

"Shh!" Gloria said with her finger to her lip the whispered "okay on three,"

"One...Two...**Three!**"

Before Wendy and the others could react balloons were falling from the sky and **SLAT** the went..

Gloria laughed then said "Okay guys run,"

Wayne turned back to see that Wendy did get hit with a balloon so he grabbed the last one and threw it fast and hard, Wendy looked up and saw a balloon coming at her as she tried to scream it hit her point blank in the face. Wayne found very hard to hold in his laughter as chocolate pudding dripped from her face and he quickly ran to rejoin the others. When he did rejoin them they all started to laugh even more when he told them what he did to Wendy then the next thing was a blur they could hear angery voices coming closer so they ran for it. Lucien ran as fast as his legs would take him when out of nowhere a blob shoved him to the ground causing his glasses to fall off and as he reached for them he heard a **CRUNCH! **

"You little shit," said the angry voice which he recognized as Drake's

All Lucien could say was "Sorry,"

"Aw the baby's scared," Drake said in baby voice as he grabbed his hair

"I'm not scared," Lucien mumbled

"What did you say?" he asked

"Nothing," Lucien quickly replied

"Oh you said something alright and I'm going to beat the shit out of you until you tell me," Drake said cooly

"Hey Drake let him go!" came another voice which Lucien knew right away it was Wayne 'but why did he come back he loves to see me get hurt' were the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Yeah and why should I?" Drake asked not letting go of Lucien

"Because I'm the only one that is allowed to hurt Lucien," Wayne said

"Oh really and what if I do this," he said shoving Lucien to the ground raised his fist and slammed poor Lucien right in the nose.

Wayne clutched his fists causing Drake to chuckle "Little hero Wayne to the rescue," Wayne could not stand it anymore he took a running shot and plowed right into him. Lucien could feel blood running down his face as he turned to look and see what was going on but all he could see was two blurs rolling around.

"Let them go now!" demanded Gloria

"What are you going to about it Gloria?" mocked Drake

Gloria smiled amd walked up to him and as she brought her lips close to his she said "This," and punched him so hard she knocked the wind right out of him. Then she went to help Wayne pick Lucien up who was dizzy "Come Lucien let;s get you home," whispered Wayne

"Wayne I thought you hated me?" Lucien asked

"I do but still why should he have all the fun," Wayne told him causing Gloria to giggle slightly.

"Lucien your so dirty!" Mrs. Cramp exclaimed when she saw her son's bloody face "and where are you glasses?" she asked once she cleaned him off.

"Right here," Wayne said giving the broken glasses to her.

"My poor baby," she said hugging him "we are just going get you new ones in the morning but for now just get some rest."

Mrs. Cramp left the room leaving Wayne and Lucien alone "Hey Wayne as much as I hate to say this thanks,"

"Yeah well don't get all mushy because that's so Girly," Wayne replied and walked out.

Lucien smiled and fell asleep...

**Disclaimer: I don't not own The Cramp Twins just Gloria... Hope you enjoy my story and come Cramp Twins fans write stories...Reviews and comments are always welcomed.**

**A/N**

**I will be writing a new chapter for my other story Love Me Do soon... ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The **_

_**Cramp **_

_**Twins**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day Lucien went to go get new glasses but came back with contacts instead because it was Sunday and it was the only thing the store had until Tuesday. Putting the contacts on was hell for Lucien it felt like someone was stabbing him in the eyes. Wayne was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal for a quick snack for Gloria was supposed to be on her way over.

"Knock...Knock.."

Wayne rushed from the table to get the door and almost collided with Mrs. Cramp "Watch dear," she said

He reached for the door as he opened it his stomach felt weird it felt like it was knotting up and his palms starting to sweat,

"Hiya Wayne," Gloria said in a cheerful voice

Mr. Cramp came up behind Wayne and asked "Oh you must be Gloria,"

Gloria looked at him smiling "Yes," she replied

"Ooh Wayne she is pretty," Mr. Cramp said probing Wayne in the ribs with his elbow

"Dad!" Wayne hissed as his cheeks went pink

Gloria blushed as well but cleared her throat "Anyway I'm here to ask you if you want to go to the demolition derby with me?"

"Demolition derby cool," Wayne exclaimed "I want to,"

The smile on Gloria's face got bigger "Great!" she said happily

"Hey what about me?" asked Lucien

"What about you?" Wayne snapped

"Well..." Gloria started to say

"That's okay you can go and leave me here all alone," Lucien said putting on a sad look

Mrs. Cramp came over "But Lucien dear you don't like demolition derby's,"

Lucien looked at her "That's not the point mother," he said

"If you wanna go I okay with that," Gloria shrugged

Wayne gave Lucien a look of hate, why was he doing this right when he was starting to maybe like him but now he has go and be a pain in the ass again. Mr. Cramp drove them to the fairgrounds Lucien had called Mari and as it turned out she was going to the fair as well with her family but wanted to ditch them for him.

"Alrighty here we are kids here we are," said Mr. Cramp pulling up in front of the fair gates "what time should I come back?"

"The shows over at 9pm Mr. Cramp," Gloria told him

"Come on Gloria," Wayne said pulling her away from the car

"Wayne the show starts later," she giggled and waved bye to Mr. Cramp

They ran to the gate admissions booth "Seven dollars," the man said, Wayne, Lucien and Gloria placed there money down and got stamped. Once inside the gates Lucien whipped out his cell phone to call Mari.

"Who ya calling Lucien?" asked Gloria

"Yeah Girl..I mean Lucien," Wayne said with a smile

"Well if you must know Mari," Lucien replied

Mari met up with them but Wayne did not like having them with him and Gloria all he wanted was to be alone with her because she was cool and they were not. Gloria and Mari walked side by side talking about "girl things" so Lucien and Wayne walked together.

"Let's go on some rides," suggested Lucien

Wayne smiled "Okay come on this one with me brother," he said pointing to a ride called The Zipper

Lucien swallowed hard then put on a brave face and said "Okay sure,"

Gloria and Mari said they would just wait and watch since Mari had just ate something and did not want to upset her stomach. So the boys got in line Lucien could feel his legs starting to shake as they got closer to the front of the line. Wayne on the other hand was shaking from excitement and soon they were in the front, now Lucien could not back out as the ride operator closed the cage door and locked it...

"Enjoy," he laughed

Lucien was starting breath fast but he was brave "Maybe Wayne won't notice if I close my eyes?" he told himself

The ride started with a jolt then it took off spinning them upside down Lucien started to scream well Wayne laughed "Come on lady-baby open your eyes,"

"I can't!" Lucien yelled

When the ride was over Lucien rushed off to find a trash can he was about to lose his breakfast, Wayne came off the ride all smiles. They waited for Lucien to come back and more spinning rides this time Wayne rode with Gloria it was fun riding with her she was not scared like Lucien she loved going upside down. A couple hours went by before they stopped and ate some lunch. After lunch they walked around looking at the vendors and all their cool items when they heard Wendy's voice..

"Oh wow Drake your so good at that game," she said batting her eyes at him

Drake got this stupid smile on his face "Thanks," he replied and pulled Wendy into a passionate kiss.

Wayne and Lucien's mouths dropped open "Sick," Wayne mumbled

Gloria and Mari pulled them away "Come on guys," they said but just as they said that Drake and Wendy noticed them.

"Well lookie what we have here it's the Cramps and their little girlfriends," Drake said advancing them with his fist clutched together

"We're just friends," Gloria snapped

"Who was talking to you boy wanna be," Wendy teased

Gloria glared at her "Listen Winkle you don't want to mess with me,"

"Oh is that a threat because if it my daddy can take care of you," Wendy said in a snotty voice

"Drake darling can you win that teddy," Wendy asked turning away from Gloria and pointing to a large blue panda bear.

"Why sure babe," he replied with a smile "move losers," he said shoving Wayne and Lucien to the ground as continued to walk over to the counter and placed his money down.

"That's it!" Wayne snapped as got up and rushed over to the counter and placed his money down as well.

"Cream him Sugar-Brute!" Wendy yelled next to Drake

"Come Wayne you can do it," shouted Lucien

Wayne looked at him with a weird look on his face but then just shrugged it off as he prepared to fire the water into the clown's mouth.

"Go Wayne!" the three of them shouted when the buzzer went off and up went the Scooby Doos when "BUZZZZZZ!"

"Yeah!,"

"You did it!" Gloria said jumping up and down

Drake looked angry "You cheated," he snapped

"How did he cheat?" asked Lucien

"You stay out of this loser," he said coldly

"Here you go sir the blue panda," said the man behind the counter handing the super size teddy to Wayne

"Thanks," Wayne said with a smile then turned to Gloria "for you," he said handing it to her

Gloria smiled as she took the teddy "Thank you," she whispered

Wendy had such a sour look on her face how could her man be loving some other girl after all those times she told him how much she loved him. Drake turned to Wayne "You think your such hot shit well how about a battle of the bands by the Christmas dance,"

Wayne looked at him "Your on," he said holding out his hand but Drake just got a smile on his face and walked away with Wendy.

Lucien walked over to him and asked "Wayne what are you doing?"

"I don't step down from a challenge." Wayne smiled

"Yeah but you don't even have a band," Lucien pointed out

Wayne looked at him "I have a guitar now all I need is some one to play the drums and a bass guitar,"

Gloria spoke up "I can play drums,"

"Really cool," Wayne exclaimed then turned to Lucien "now I just need the bass player,"

Lucien knew why he was looking at him "Wayne I can't it's not my type of music,"

Wayne put on his good-boy voice "But Lucien Opera is for lady-babies and your not that are you?"

Mari looked at Lucien "You can do it Lucien,"

"But Mari you said you did not like rock," Lucien pointed out

"Well I want to see you guys beat that guy," she told him

Lucien looked at all their faces but mostly Wayne's he had a begging face on "Alright I'll do it," he sighed

"Yes! We start practicing this week," Gloria said smiling

xoxox

Later Wayne and Gloria made their way to the demolition derby track found seats and waited for the show to start. "Do you want any popcorn?" he asked her

"Um sure," she said

So Wayne went to get the snack, meanwhile Lucien wanted to spy on his brother

"Why are you spying on him?" asked Mari

"Because Mari I know Wayne he's a fake," Lucien said as they found a seat far enough to spy and be seen.

The demolition derby started cars crashing into one another was all Wayne needed to jump from his seat and start to shout. Lucien shook his head "You see Mari all he cares about is destruction,"

Mari just shrugged "Yeah so what,"

Lucien was about say something when Gloria to was jumping up and down and shouting at the two cars duelling. "Well I guess they are perfect matched," Lucien said

The sun started to set and had become chilly Mair had left because her family called her so Lucien was left to his spy on his own. Lucien watched as Gloria started to rub her arms and hands together "Ah I knew Wayne was greedy," he mumbled but no sooner did he say that Wayne took off his hoodie and placed it around Gloria. "Hum," was all he could say then he watched Gloria lean onto Wayne and for some reason he did not push her away like he would Wendy he must really like her. After the demolition derby was over they made their way back towards the gates where Mr. Cramp waited. They dropped Gloria off first Wayne walked her to the door because she still had his hoodie and he did not want her to be cold.

"I had fun today," she said

"Yeah it was cool," Wayne replied "well goodnight,"

"Night," she said handing him his hoodie

Wayne turned to walk back to the car "Gloria wait," he said

"Yes?"

"I forgot to give you this," he said walking up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush

"See ya at school," he told and left.

When he got back to the car Lucien was all smiles "I told you," he teased

"Shut up," Wayne hissed

As Wayne laid in bed that night all he could think about was Gloria and how much he liked her...and his newly formed band...

**Disclaimer: I Do not own The Cramp Twins Just Gloria and Drake..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Gloria was at the Cramp house bright and early the next morning, they were on a mission today to find Lucien a bass guitar. "Hurry up Girl-Pants!" Wayne shouted from the door, he was over excited to finally have a band even though his lame brother was in it.

"What about this one?" Lucien asked pointing to a red fender bass

"No," Wayne retorted

Lucien yawned "Wayne this is boring maybe I'm not cut out for this..."

Wayne slapped his hand over Lucien's mouth "There it is," he said pointing to black and silver guitar with tiny skulls painted onto the frets.

Gloria walked over all smiles "That's perfect."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself," Wayne said proudly.

After buying the guitar and a case with his saved birthday money from Grandma Cramp Lucien was now a member of an unnamed band. "We should go practice," Gloria suggested

"Where?" Lucien asked "our mother won't let us at our house."

Gloria thought about it a second "Well I guess we could always go to my father's train yard and use one of the old train cars,"

"Cool," Wayne said happily

XOXOXO

Over the next few weeks Wayne tried his best not to get angry at Lucien but there is only so much one can take..."WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SUCK SO MUCH!" he snapped when Lucien failed to strum right.

"Well sorry Wayne!" he snapped back "sorry I can't do something so stupid."

"It's not stupid," Wayne hissed as he shoved his brother knocking him to the ground.

Lucien got up and dusted himself off "Whatever,"

Wayne grabbed hold of Lucien's shirt collar with one hand and clenched his other one in to a fist "When I'm done with you..."

"Hey guys," Gloria's voice came from the outside of the train car "what's going on?" she asked once she was inside the car.

"Nothing," Wayne said quickly letting go of his brother but still giving his a sour look "nothing at all, right Lucien?"

"Yeah sure," he replied rolling his eyes

"Okay," she said as she shrugged it off "now come on let's practice."

"There's one thing I don't get," Lucien said as picked his guitar up "is why we are playing another bands songs."

"Because when they're played right they sound aces," Wayne quickly pointed out

Lucien rolled his eyes again and whispered "If you say so," down low.

Gloria could sense the tension between them from Lucien's bad guitar playing so she offered to help couch him and in no time he started to catch on. SO when the time came to pactice a song all together he was ready... Gloria started off by beating her drums softly followed by Lucien's new bass talent...Wayne on the other hand was to start off by singing...

_**Sit around and watch the tube,but nothing's on**_

_**Change the channels for an hour or two**_

_**Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit**_

_**I'm sick of all the same old **_

_**In a house with unlocked doors**_

_**And I'm lazy...**_

•

_**Bite my lip and close my eyes**_

_**Take me away to paradise**_

_**I'm so damn bored I'm going **__**BLIND!**_

_**And I smell like shhhhhhahh**_

When practice was over Gloria invited them back to her house for pizza...

**:Disclaimer: It's a long time since I wrote on this story so here it chapter #4 hope you liked it... I would also like to say I do not own The Cramp Twins just my plot... Sorry it was kinda short next one will be longer, I guess this was kind of a filler chappie anyway :D  
**


End file.
